1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a machine tool which has a table for mounting a workpiece.
2. BAckground Art
Machining operations of a cylindrical workpiece, for example, will be explained hereinafter. In the case of a turning operation of the outer cylindrical surface of a workpiece and a slotting operation of the flat end portion thereof, the workpiece must first be supported between a spindlehead of a lathe and a tailstock of the lathe. After that, the workpiece is removed from the lathe and then mounted on a table of a vertical milling machine. The table is horizontally moved and a slot is produced in the end portion of the workpiece by rotating an endmill.
In practice it is troublesome to remove the workpiece from the lathe to the vertical milling machine for performing the machining operations. In addition, since both the lathe and the vertical milling machine are necessary for the machining operations, considerable floor space is required to accommodate both the lathe and the vertical milling machine.